


Zwischen Vergnügen und Glück

by Sharktastix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Making Out In Public, Mark feels too old for all of this, Mark really regrets being friends with Charlie sometimes, Mild Language, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, how the heck has he become Charlie's superior, night out
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharktastix/pseuds/Sharktastix
Summary: Gemeinsam gönnen sich Charlie und sein bester Freund, Mark, einen kinderlosen Abend in der Altstadt, bei einem Glas Bier - oder zwei. Nach einer unerwarteten Herausforderung beim Billardspiel, nimmt der Abend für Charlie eine ungeplante Wendung, die nicht jedem so gut gefällt wie ihm.





	Zwischen Vergnügen und Glück

_„Sur ma route, oui_  
_Il y a eu du move, oui_  
_De l'aventure dans l'movie_  
_Une vie de roots.”_

Die alte Kneipe, die sich im Keller eines Hauses befand, war nicht gut besucht; es war dunkel, die Theke war voll und die Tanzfläche leer. Das hielt Charlie aber nicht davon ab, sich zum Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Er wartete geduldig auf den Zug seines besten Freundes, der ihn zu einer – die mittlerweile dritte – Runde Billard herausgefordert hatte. In der einen Hand hielt Charlie das Queue, in der anderen hielt er ein fast leeres Glas Bier.  
  
„Och, Mark“, stöhnte er frustriert auf.  
  
Er wurde Zeuge, wie Mark überraschend das Spiel beendete, indem er die schwarze Kugel einlochte.  
  
„Noch eine Runde?“

Mark schnaubte frustriert. „Wir spielen so lange, bis ich gewinne“, murrte er. „Du schummelst doch.“  
  
Charlie lachte und kippte das restliche Bier runter.  
  
„Das nennt man Talent.“  
  
„Angeber.“  
  
„Ich bin im Jugendzentrum und im Heim großgeworden, Mark. Da gibt es nur Billard und Fußball als Freizeitbeschäftigung.“  
  
„Hör auf zu quatschen und geh uns lieber neues Bier holen. Vielleicht steigen meine Chancen, wenn du betrunken bist.“  
  
Wieder drang ein raues Lachen aus Charlie, der das Queue auf Seite legte und sich Marks leeres Glas schnappte.  
  
„Ich loch auch betrunken ein, mach dir keine falsche Hoffnung.“  
  
Er zwinkerte seinem Freund zu, der ihn augenrollend zur Theke scheuchte.  
  
An der Bar musste er sich etwas gedulden, bis er zwei Bier bestellen konnte, weil die Kellnerin mit den vielen Leuten am Tresen überfordert schien. Kein Wunder, wenn die Kneipe ansonsten leer war. Da half auch die laute Musik nicht – viel eher wirbelte der Bass den Staub auf dem Boden auf. Fürs Bier und Billard reichte der Schuppen aber allemal und es gab sogar saubere Toiletten.  
  
„Hi“, sagte er an die Kellnerin gerichtet als sie endlich zu ihm kam. „Zwei Kölsch und zwei Kurze bitte.“  
  
„9 Euro.“  
  
Während die Dame ihr Bier zapfen ging und die Schnapsgläschen füllte, holte Charlie sein Geld hervor.

Zurück bei Mark stieß er auf neue Gesellschaft.  
  
„Hi“, grüßte er die fremden Leute salopp, nachdem er die zwei Biere auf den Rand des Billardtisches abstellte.  
  
„Hallo“, kam es freundlich von den anderen.  
  
„Die Drei haben gefragt, ob sie mitspielen können.“  
  
„Oh, dann wirst du ja endlich mal nicht verlieren“, scherzte Charlie zwinkernd.  
  
Er reichte Mark das zweite Schnapsglas, trank es aber nicht gleich mit ihm. Stattdessen wandte er sich den drei neuen Gesichtern zu. Ein Mann, der sich ihm als Stephan vorstellte und seine Freundin, Caroline.  
  
„Hi, ich bin Lina“, stellte sich eine Freundin des Paares vor.  
  
„Charlie“, erwiderte er grinsend, indem er ihr die Hand reichte.  
  
Unwillkürlich ließ er den Blick über ihren Rücken, hinab zu ihrem Hintern sinken, als sie sich zu ihren Freunden umdrehte. Eine Geste, die Mark nicht verborgen blieb. Sein Freund stieß ihm gegen den Oberarm und schenkte ihm einen strengen, warnenden Blick.  
  
„Lass mich gucken“, murrte Charlie leise und hob das Schnapsglas ins Blickfeld seines Freundes. „Cheers.“  
  
Mark ignorierte seinen Einwand und seinen Toast. „Sie ist doch im Leben nicht mal 20.“  
  
Charlie ignorierte Mark, indem er lediglich die Schultern hochzog und sich den Schnaps reinkippte.  
  
„Wie spielen wir denn?“, fragte Stephan in die Runde.  
  
Sie bildeten Teams, indem die drei jungen Leute, gegen Mark und ihn spielten. Stephan war der einzige, der richtig spielen konnte, wodurch sie Kräftemäßig ausgeglichen waren.  
  
Bedauerlich wurde es, weil sich Charlie beim Spiel zu sehr von Lina ablenken ließ. Anstatt auf die Kugeln zu achten, lag sein Blick selbst bei seinem Zug oft auf der jungen Frau. Sein Pegel war längst auf einem angenehmen Level, was seine Gedanken befreite. Dabei wusste er nie, ob er ihr auf den Hintern gucken wollte, der verführerisch in einer Art matten Lederhose steckte oder auf ihre Brüste. Durch die schwarzen Stiefeletten, die sie trug, wirkten ihre Beine aufreizend lang und betonten ihren süßen Arsch.  
  
„Ups“, rutschte es ihm bei einem schweren Fehlstoß verlegen über die Lippen.  
  
Mit dem Queue traf er die weiße Kugel in einem so spitzen Winkel, der sie abheben und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand fliegen ließ. Sein Blick hatte zu lange auf Linas Rücken geklebt, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand und mit ihrer Freundin quatschte.  
  
„Wenn wir jetzt wegen dir verlieren…“, beklagte Mark missmutig, der die weiße Kugel vom Boden auflas und Stephan in die Hand drückte.  
  
Der Kerl grinste nur und machte seinen Zug.  
  
„Du rettest uns jetzt“, gab Charlie zuversichtlich zurück. „Kriegst du noch ‘n Bier?“  
  
„Wenn du bezahlst, ja. Aber keinen Schnaps mehr.“  
  
Charlie nickte – und weil Stephan noch ein halbvolles Glas bei sich stehen hatte, fragte er lediglich die beiden Mädels, ob sie auch noch etwas tranken. Caroline lehnte mit einem Lächeln ab und Lina bejahte. Sie folgte ihm sogar zur Theke.  
  
Er bestellte die drei Bier und wandte sich Lina zu, während er wartete. Er lehnte den Arm auf den Tresen und sah blinzelnd zu der jungen Frau, deren Aussehen und Ausstrahlung ihn zum Grinsen brachte.  
  
„Du hast ein bezauberndes Lächeln“, lobte er nach einem Augenblick ehrlich. „Das steckt einen an.“  
  
Er neigte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite und erfreute sich an ihrer Reaktion: ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, ließ ein Grübchen auf ihrer Wange erscheinen und brachte ihre blauen Augen im gedimmten Licht der Kneipe zum Funkeln. Allerdings fuhr sie sich im selben Moment verlegen durch die blonden Haare, die ihr in Wellen über die Schultern fielen.  
  
Charlie lachte sie zwinkernd an, nahm das Bier entgegen und wies ihr mit einem Nicken an, ihm zu folgen. Am Billardtisch verteilte er die Biere.  
  
„Und? Haben wir gewonnen?“, fragte er seinen Freund neckend, als er ihm das Glas reichte.  
  
„Nein. Aber ich hoffe dein nächster Zug wird besser, sonst lass ich dich das Taxi zahlen.“  
  
Charlie rollte mit den Augen und streckte Mark kindisch die Zunge raus.  
  
„Ein bisschen spannend muss man es schon halten.“  
  
„Wie gut, dass du überhaupt nicht überheblich bist, Charles.“  
  
„Bin ich auch nicht.“

Bei seinem nächsten Zug bewies Charlie die Wahrheit seiner Worte, indem er die schwarze Kugel mit einem genugtuenden Grinsen im richtigen Locht versenkte. Triumphierend richtete er sich auf, reckte Arme und Queue in die Höhe und wartete auf den Applaus, der ausblieb. Stattdessen kicherten die Mädchen und Mark stieß ihn an.  
  
„Erwarte bloß kein Lob“, murrte Mark. „So gut warst du jetzt auch nicht.“  
  
„Sei nicht immer so negativ“, beschwerte sich Charlie scherzhaft, „immerhin haben wir gewonnen.“

Nach dem Billardspiel zog es sie gemeinsam zur Dartscheibe, an der Mark mehr Talent bewies als Charlie. Er bemühte sich zwar, aber mit seiner Wurftechnik sorgte er für wenig Erfolg – dafür für umso mehr Lacher, indem er die Pfeile zu sacht im hohen Bogen auf die Scheibe warf. Und sobald der Dartpfeil einmal von der Scheibe abprallte und nur Millimeter neben ihm in die Fußleiste einschlug, war das Thema Darts für ihn gegessen. Mark war dagegen in seinem Ehrgeiz bestärkt, gegen Stephan zu gewinnen, der auch gut werfen konnte. Seine Freundin machte auch mit, war aber wie Charlie ein kreativer Mensch beim Versuch ihre mangelnde Darts-Erfahrung zu kompensieren.  
  
Charlie wandte sich daher Lina zu, die er gar nicht überreden musste, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er saß auf einem Barhocker neben einem hohen Tisch, während sie zwischen seinen Beinen stand.  
  
„Hast du einen Freund?“, fragte Charlie sie neugierig.  
  
Da sie alleine mit einem befreundeten Pärchen unterwegs war, schloss er eine Beziehung aus.  
  
„Nein, ich hab keinen Freund mehr“, erzählte sie ihm bereitwillig und bestätigte seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Oh“, lachte er leicht. „Nicht mehr?“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Wir sind ziemlich hässlich auseinandergegangen. Caro sagte ich soll mal vor die Tür…“  
  
Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf Charlies Züge und kleine Lachfalten bildeten sich an seinen Augenwinkeln.  
  
„Dann muss wohl heute dein Glückstag sein“, beschloss er. „Gut, dass du auf deine Freundin gehört hast.“  
  
„Ist das so?“, fragte sie herausfordernd und blickte ihm frech entgegen.  
  
Charlie hob unschuldig die Arme und lehnte sich in ihre Richtung.  
  
„Du hast mich dadurch kennengelernt. Was Besseres als mich wird dir die Nacht nicht bringen“, versprach er ihr mit verführerischem Unterton, der seiner Stimme einen rauchigen Klang verlieh.  
  
Er sah zu, wie sich Lina grinsend auf die Unterlippe biss und mit der Hüfte zwischen seinen Beinen hin und her wackelte. Mit den Händen stützte sie sich dabei auf seinen Knien ab und lehnte ihm ihren Oberkörper entgegen.  
  
„Das wirst du erst mal beweisen müssen.“  
  
„Hmm, noch nicht überzeugt?“  
  
„Noch nicht ganz, nein.“  
  
Charlie leckte sich bei der Herausforderung über die Lippen und lehnte sich wieder zurück.  
  
„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“  
  
Lina warf ihr blondes Haar über ihre Schulter und lächelte ihn süß an.  
  
„Ich werde nächsten Monat 21.“  
  
„Schön.“  
  
„Und du?“, fragte sie ihn interessiert und aufgeschlossen.  
  
„36“, erwiderte er weiterhin grinsend.  
  
Offenbar schreckte sie das Wissen über sein Alter nicht ab. Stattdessen griff sie nach seiner Hand und deutete an ihn auf die Beine ziehen zu wollen.  
  
„Wenn du jetzt noch tanzen kannst, gebe ich dir vielleicht recht in deiner Überzeugung“, versprach sie ihm schamlos.  
  
„Ich sag doch. Dein Glückstag. Ich kann besser tanzen als ich Darts spielen kann.“

Charlies Hände lagen auf Linas Hüfte während sie zusammen zur stimmungsvollen Musik tanzten. Das Wummern des Basses klang in seinen Ohren wider und zusammen mit seinem anregenden Pegel, verschwand ihre Umgebung mehr und mehr aus seiner Wahrnehmung. Sein Fokus lag auf der jungen Frau, die ihren Arsch mit jeder Bewegung gegen seinen Schoß rieb. Die Temperatur im Raum stieg, genau wie Charlies Lust. Alkohol und Erregung verklärten seine Gedanken und seine Finger stahlen sich frech unter den Saum ihrer Bluse. Die weiche Haut, auf die seine Fingerspitzen trafen, warm und mit einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt, entflammte das Verlangen ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.  
  
Ein tiefes Stöhnen, das sich unter der lauten Musik verlor, entfloh seiner Kehle. Charlie bewegte seinen Körper wellenartig gegen den ihren; seine Hände schob er höher, entblößten ihren flachen Bauch und sorgte für eine Gänsehaut bei ihr.  
  
„Nicht hier“, drangen leise Worte an sein Ohr.  
  
Zeitgleich verschwand der angenehme Druck an seiner Körpermitte. Lina drehte sich zu ihm um, umfasste seine Handgelenke und drückte sie wieder hinab auf Hüfthöhe.  
  
Charlie hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und öffnete schwerfällig die Augen, um sie ansehen zu können. Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und beugte sich zu ihr.  
  
„Meine Freunde sind hier. Und dein Freund guckt uns auch an.“  
  
„Hmm, lass ihn gucken“, entgegnete Charlie, ohne ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln. „Stört mich nicht.“  
  
„Mich aber.“  
  
Abermals brummet Charlie. Er schob seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte nach hinten und tastete sich zu ihrem Hintern vor – stets auf ihre Reaktion bedacht. Er fasste mit seinen Händen fest in die weichen Kurven und drückte sie an sich, was sie überrascht stöhnen ließ. Ihr heißer Atem streifte seine Lippen; Charlie überbrückte die letzten Millimeter, die ihre Gesichter von einander trennten und ließ seine Lippen einen Hauch entfernt über ihren ruhen. Linas Atem änderte sich, wurde zittrig. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg in seinen Nacken, wo sie sich festhielt, während sie seinem festen Blick verklärt standhielt.  
  
„Lass uns verschwinden“, murmelte sie atemlos.  
  
Charlies Lippen verzogen sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.  
  
„Wohin?“, fragte er.  
  
Er hatte kein Problem mit Voyeurismus, aber da er sich im eigenen Dienstbezirk aufhielt, legte er wenig Wert darauf mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt zu geraten.  
  
„Klo? _Oh Gott.“  
_  
Lina stöhnte laut und presste ihre Lippen hart auf seine, weil er ihr im Schutze ihrer Körper die Hand zwischen die Beine schob. Seine Finger rieben fest über ihren Kitzler, der unter dem Stoff verborgen war und sorgte dafür, dass sich Lina gegen ihn bog, um mehr Reibung zu erzeugen.  
  
Klo klang okay. Was Besseres würden sie auf die Schnelle sowieso nicht kriegen und Charlie würde sich diesen Moment nicht wegen ihres unpassenden Aufenthaltsortes nehmen lassen.  
„Dann komm mit“, raunte er ihr fordernd ins Ohr.  
  
  
Anstatt aber von ihr abzulassen, massierte er sie weiter durch den Stoff ihrer Hose hindurch und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Ein vorsichtiges Vortasten gab es nicht; ihre Bewegungen waren gierig und verlangend. Charlie schmeckte das Bier auf ihrer Zunge und atmete den süßen Geruch ihres Parfüms ein. Sein Atem ging schwer – und erst als er die Hand in ihre Hose schieben wollte, erinnerte er sich an Linas Unbehagen aufgrund ihrer Umgebung und ihres Vorhabens.  
  
Charlie brach den Kuss keuchend und gab sich einen Moment zum Durchatmen, ehe er sie am Handgelenk fasste und sie zu den Toiletten führte, die glücklicherweise etwas verborgen lagen.  
  
Ohne viele Gedanken an die Wahl des Klos zu verschwenden, betrat er mit Lina das Herrenklo, wo sie eine der Kabinen beanspruchten. Der Bass der Musik vibrierte selbst hier noch in der Luft und sorgte weiterhin für ein angenehmes Gefühl in ihrem Rausch.  
„Ich will dich“, raunte Charlie ihr lustvoll entgegen.  
  
Er verschloss die Kabinentür und stellte sich dicht hinter sie, bis sein harter Schwanz unter der Hose gegen ihren Hintern drückte. Seine Hände blieben nicht untätig; die eine Schloss er um ihren Hals, mit der anderen fasste er beherzt an ihre Brüste. Ihr Keuchen hallte laut an den Wänden wider. Genau wie das atemlose _Fick mich_ das ihr über die Lippen rutschte.  
  
„Das werd‘ ich noch“, versprach er mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
Vorher musste sie ihr Shirt loswerden und vor allem den störenden BH. Mit ihrer Hilfe zog er ihr die schwarze Bluse über den Kopf und legte sie auf den Kasten vom Toilettenpapier. Einen Moment später presste er sich wieder an ihren Rücken und schob seine Hände über ihren Körper, während sie sich an der Toilettentür abstützte. Seine linke Hand öffnete den Knopf ihrer Hose, ehe er seine Finger unter den Stoff schob, wo er von einer warmen Nässe empfangen wurde. Ihre Haut war etwas stoppelig zwischen den Beinen, aber es störte Charlie nicht. Er brummte ihr leise ins Ohr, ließ Zeige- und Mittelfinger durch ihre feuchten Schamlippen gleiten und ließ seinen warmen Atem ihre Haut kitzeln. Er zog ein tiefes Stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle, sobald er mit den Fingerkuppen ihren Eingang umkreiste. Ein räuberisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Charlie reizte Lina, übte sanften Druck aus, aber verwehrte ihr den Genuss, seinen Finger in sich zu spüren. Vorerst. Stattdessen zog er seine Finger zurück, an denen ihre klebrige Feuchte haftete und rieb ihr mit kräftigen Bewegungen über die Klitoris.  
  
Wieder hallte ihr Stöhnen an den Wänden nach.  
  
„Ssscht. Oder willst du, dass wir hier rausfliegen?“  
  
Seine rechte Hand wanderte indes von oben unter ihren BH. Charlie stöhnte unterdrückt auf und stieß mit der Hüfte gegen ihren Arsch. Das Gefühl ihrer weichen Brust in seiner Hand, war ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Er bewegte sich gegen ihren Rücken, während sie ihren Hintern rhythmisch gegen seine deutlich spürbare Erektion rieb.  
  
Unwillkürlich wurde der Griff an ihrer Brust kräftiger, ließ sie erneut stöhnen – ob Schmerz oder Lust, Charlie wollte mehr spüren, mehr hören. Allerdings hatte er trotz aller Lust ein wichtiges Anliegen.  
  
Er zog die Hand aus ihrem BH und umfasste ihren Hals. Seine Finger drückten in ihre empfindliche Haut, ohne sie zu würgen. Er zwang ihren Kopf auf diese Weise zurück und erhaschte ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit. Charlie sog den Anblick in sich auf; ihr Blick war dunkel, lüstern auf seine Lippen gerichtet und ihr Mund war einen Spalt weit geöffnet. Kurzentschlossen fing er ihre Lippen mit den seinen, um ihr einen sanften Kuss aufzudrücken. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, ließ er seine Zähne über ihre Unterlippe streifen.

  
„Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, reicht ein Wort“, versprach er ihr mit kratziger Stimme. „Okay?“  
  
Er wollte sie nicken sehen oder eine Bestätigung erhalten, um ein Missverständnis auszuschließen. Gerade bei einem ungeplanten Quickie war es ihm wichtig, dass seine Partnerin wusste, dass er bei plötzlichem Unwohlsein aufhören würde und die ganze Action kein Zwang war.  
  
„Verstanden, Sir.“  
  
Charlie schluckte schwer. Er löste seinen harten Griff an ihrer Kehle und kämmte ihr beinahe zärtlich eine Strähne hinters Ohr zurück.  
  
Der Gedanke, Macht über eine andere Person zu haben, löste eine enorme Welle der Erregung in ihm aus. Diese Macht zugesprochen zu kriegen umso mehr.  
  
Lina drehte sich ihm zu, wodurch er seine Hand zurückziehen musste, und fasste ihm beherzt zwischen die Beine. Charlie schluckte den Laut, der sich hinter seine Kehle bildete und starrte sie fest an. Seine Hand schloss sich indes eng um ihr Handgelenk.  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht, dir erlaubt zu haben mich anzufassen“, wisperte er mit dunkler Stimme.  
  
Eine Warnung, die sie überrascht blinzeln ließ. Charlie grinste sie von oben herab an. Eigentlich war er bemüht, nur nicht sofort zu kommen, also musste er eine Grenze ziehen. Er hatte schon so lange keinen Sex mehr bekommen und obwohl ihr derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort nicht angenehm aussah oder roch, wollte er ihr Techtelmechtel nicht nach wenigen Sekunden zum Ende bringen.  
  
„Zieh dir die Hose aus“, raunte er ihr entgegen. „Und setz dich auf den Klodeckel.“  
  
Er trat einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie sich an ihm vorbeidrängen konnte und seiner Anweisung Folge leisten konnte. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen, stellte sich vor die Toilette und ließ den Deckel laut zufallen, bevor sie ihre Hose von den Beinen schob und sich auf das Klo setzte.  
  
„So ist’s richtig“, lobte Charlie sie. „Spreiz die Beine für mich, kleine _Schlampe._ “  
  
Die Aufgabe gestaltete sich schon schwieriger, wo ihre Hose noch immer unterhalb ihrer Knie hing, aber was sie tat, war akzeptabel und ausreichend.  
  
Charlie öffnete Gürtel und Hose, um seinen harten Schwanz hervorzuholen.  
  
„Hmm sehr gut“, raunte er. „Und jetzt schieb deinen Slip zur Seite und berühr dich. Ja, genau so.“  
  
Er leckte sich fahrig über die Lippen, während er zusah, wie sie ihr Höschen zur Seite schob und anfing sich selbst zu massieren.  
  
„Hah-ha!“  
  
Charlie lachte rau auf, weil sie einen Finger an ihren Schamlippen entlangführte und in sich einführte, bevor sie ihn zurückholte. Mehr als das aber, hob sie die Hand an ihren Mund und leckte ihren Finger ab. Ihr Blick war dabei lasziv auf ihn gerichtet, was ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken schickte.  
  
„Du bist ganz schön versaut, hm?!“  
  
Charlie schloss die Hand um seinen steifen Schwanz und gönnte sich, leise Seufzend, einen kurzen Moment des Fallenlassens. Den Anblick genießen zu können und sich selbst zu stimulieren war für ihn genau so selten geworden wie tatsächlicher Sex.  
  
Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen durfte jetzt aber durch den Mangel an Körperkontakt nicht kippen. Charlie entschloss sich nach einem Moment, ihr Stelldichein wieder in die eigene Hand zu nehmen, statt Lina alleine weitermachen zu lassen. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und beugte sich über sie. Charlie ließ von seinem Schwanz ab, um den Arm nach ihr ausstrecken zu können – und während sie in kreisenden Bewegungen weiter über ihren Kitzler rieb, drang Charlie mit einem Finger, ohne Vorwarnung, in sie ein.  
  
Er biss die Zähne hart aufeinander; sein Blick war starr auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, das sich unter einem Stöhnen verzog. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf genießerisch in den Nacken.  
  
„Bitte… fick mich“, bettelte sich weinerlich.  
  
Ihr Oberschenkel zuckte stark unter seiner Berührung. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag eine gequälte Grimasse, die ihm Genugtuung schenkte. Da ging aber noch mehr. So einfach würde er es ihr nicht machen.  
  
„Los“, forderte er sie stattdessen auf. „Beweg dich. Reite meinen Finger“, raunte Charlie ihr entgegen.  
  
Willig kam sie seinen Worten nach. Sie stöhnte und keuchte bei der Anstrengung und der Lust, die es ihr bereitet.  
  
Obwohl der Ort so reizvoll wie schmutzig war, weil sie tatsächlich erwischt werden konnten, bedauerte es Charlie nicht daheim oder wenigstens in einem Hotel zu sein. Seinetwegen das verdammte Lokal. Er brauchte Platz, den er in der engen Klokabine nicht bekam. Trotzdem mussten sie sich irgendwie arrangieren.  
  
Charlie bewegte seinen Finger nicht, lieber schaute er Lina dabei zu, wie sie ihr Becken eifrig auf und ab schob. Noch mehr ihrer verführerischen Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich an seinem Finger, was für ihn ein Zeichen ihrer wachsenden Erregung war.  
„Fuck“, weinte Lina leise, weil er keine Anstalten machte, ihr mehr Befriedigung zu verschaffen.  
  
Charlie lachte rau und leckte sich wieder über die Lippen.  
  
„Mach weiter.“  
  
„Charlie…“  
  
„Aww“, raunte er mit einem Funkeln in den dunklen Augen, das an Selbstgefälligkeit nicht zu überbieten war. „Du wünschtest, dass es mehr wäre als nur mein Finger, hm?“  
  
Die Antwort bestand aus einem unterdrückten Laut und einem leichten Winden.  
  
„Hah. Ja, das denk ich mir. Du stellst dir vor, dass das mein Schwanz wäre, hm?“  
  
Charlie entzog ihr seine Hand, was er mit einem enttäuschten Keuchen quittiert bekam und beugte sich über sie. Sein Finger tropfte von ihrer Nässe, also strich er ihr ihren eigenen Saft über die Unterlippe. Sie glitzerte im fahlen Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung und lud zu weiteren Maßnahmen ein – zum Beispiel sie zu küssen. Charlie wollte sie schmecken – und verdammt war es gut.  
  
Er ließ seine Lippen über ihre zuvor befeuchtete Unterlippe gleiten und sammelte ihren süßlichen Geschmack ein, der ihn in den Kuss keuchen ließ.  
  
Charlie hob seine andere Hand zurück an ihren Hals, um sie festzuhalten, ließ sie wissen, wie schnell er sie würgen konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich rhythmisch gegeneinander; gleichzeitig schob Charlie immer wieder seine Zunge in ihren Mund, stupste ihre Zunge neckend an und zog sich zurück, um das Spielchen zu drehen. Lina stöhnte in ihren Kuss und ihre Hände blieben nicht länger untätig.  
  
Es war er, der in dem Moment dunkel in den Kuss stöhnte, in dem sie eine Hand um seine Hoden schloss und gefühlvoll massierte. Ihre andere Hand landete auf seinem Bauch, wo sie verzweifelt versuchte unter seinen Pullover zu gelangen. Charlie lachte aufgrund ihrer Ungeduld leicht in den Kuss und nutzte den Moment, um seinen noch immer feuchten Finger zwischen ihre Lippen zu schieben. Das Kribbeln, das von ihren Zungen in seiner Fingerkuppe ausgelöst wurde, zog sich durch seinen ganzen Körper und geradewegs in seinen Schwanz, der unerbittlich nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte.  
  
Ihr Kuss wurde intensiver, schmutziger, weil sie beide mehr wollten – und immer mehr – bis Charlie den Kontakt brach, um lustvoll auf Lina hinabzusehen. Er atmete schwer und Schweiß lief ihm über die Schläfe. Seine sonst ordentlich gekämmten Haare, waren feucht und einzelne Strähnen klebten ihm auf der Stirn.  
  
„Steh auf“, wies er sie an.  
  
Seine Stimme kratzte deutlich in seinem Rachen und wurde von einem tiefen Brummen begleitet. Lina rutschte auf ihre Füße und beugte sich hinab, um ihre Hose soweit hochziehen zu können, dass sie zur Kabinentür gelang. Charlie nutzte den Moment, um ihr in aller Ruhe den BH zu entledigen. Er löste den Verschluss in ihrem Rücken und nahm ihn weg, legte ihn bedacht zu ihrem Shirt auf den Kasten, damit ihre Sachen nicht durch den Schmutz gezogen wurden.  
  
Charlie sog das Bild in sich auf, wie sie nackt die Hände gegen die Tür stützte. Dennoch half er nach, es etwas zu verschönern, indem er ihre Rücken hinab drückte. So reckte sie ihm ihren wohlgeformten Arsch entgegen. Genießerisch ließ er seine Finger über die sanften Rundungen streichen, bis er spürte, wie Lina entspannt ausatmete. Er grinste frech, ließ Lina sich in Sicherheit wiegen, bevor er seine Hand hob und ihr einen schwungvollen Klaps auf den Hintern gab. Er brummte wohlig und entlockte ihr ein weiteres Stöhnen, indem er in das feste Fleisch packte. Mit der anderen Hand rieb er von hinten über ihren Tanga, der vollkommen durchnässt war. Kurzentschlossen hakte er beide Daumen in das Stück Stoff und zog es ihr langsam von der Hüfte, bis er es von allein über ihre Beine hinabrutschte.  
  
Sein Herz schlug aufgeregt in seiner Brust. Charlie konnte es kaum erwarten, sie endlich zu spüren. Dazu musste er sich allerdings ein letztes Mal von ihr lösen, um sich eines der Kondome aus der hinteren Hosentasche zu ziehen, die er genau für solche Momente immer bei sich trug. Er riss das Tütchen auf und atmete tief durch, während er sich das Gummi gekonnt überrollte. Die Folie entsorgte er fürs erste aus Mangel anderer Möglichkeiten auf ihren abgelegten Klamotten.  
  
Sobald seine Hände wieder an ihrem Körper waren und sie festhielten, drang ein Wimmern über Linas Lippen. Sie warf ihr langes Haar zurück und drückte ihm ihren Arsch entgegen. Charlie lachte gutmütig darüber.  
  
„Spreiz deine Beine. Mehr", raunte Charlie ihr lustvoll ins Ohr. «Sag mir noch einmal wie sehr du mich willst."  
  
Wie zuvor auch so oft, umfasste Charlie ihren Hals mit seiner kräftigen Hand und zog ihren Kopf zurück, bis ihr das Schlucken schwerfiel. Mit der anderen Hand führte er seinen harten Schwanz zwischen ihre Beine, ließ seine Spitze neckend gegen ihren Eingang stupsen.  
  
"Fick mich! Bitte, fick mich", keuchte Lina, wobei es rasch wieder in ein klägliches Weinen überging. "Bitte… bitte."  
  
Charlie könnte gehen und sie mit genau diesen Gefühlen alleine lassen, was ihn sich unglaublich gut fühlen ließ. Er spürte die Lust durch seinen ganzen Körper pulsieren; es war nicht das angenehme Gefühl an seinem Penis, das ihn reizte, sondern das Wissen darum, wie gut er sie in der Hand hatte. Sie war förmlich auf seine Güte angewiesen, um Befriedigung zu erlangen. Dabei kannte sie ihn überhaupt nicht.  
  
Sein heißer Atem stieß gegen ihr Ohr, als er ihrem Flehen nachkam und sich mit einem kleinen Lachen, das sich rasch in ein Stöhnen verwandelte, in sie schob. Seine Finger an ihrem Hals versenkten sich mit Bedacht in ihrer weichen Haut, da er sie nicht verletzten wollte.  
  
Das Gefühl von ihren heißen Muskeln umgeben zu werden, war überwältigend und – oh Gott, er rutschte problemlos bis zum Anschlag in sie hinein.  
  
"Fuck", stöhnte er erregt.  
  
Er schluckte schwer, und während er sich zunächst nur langsam bewegte, kämpfte er ernsthaft um seine Fassung, was nicht leicht war, wenn sie ihren Hintern gegen seinen Bauch bewegte und so für mehr Druck und Reibung sorgte.  
  
Charlie fing ihre Hüfte mit seiner freien Hand ein, um sie ruhig zu halten, während seine Zunge in ihr Ohr schlüpfte. Er konnte spürten, wie ihr ganzer Körper unter der Berührung erschauderte und sie versuchte ihm zu entkommen.  
  
"Du liebst es von fremden Männern in der Öffentlichkeit gefickt zu werden, hmm?"  
  
Seine Zähne kratzten über ihr Ohrläppchen, in das er außerdem spielerisch hineinbiss, bevor er sich etwas zurückzog.  
  
"Charlie", war alles, was Lina über die Lippen rutschte.  
  
Er küsste ihren Hals, die Stelle, die nicht von ihren Haaren bedeckt war. Ihre Haut schmeckte so himmlisch wie sie roch; etwas süßlich und dann wieder salzig vom feinen Schweißfilm auf ihrem Körper. Es fiel ihm schwer, nicht die Augen zu schließen und sich dem Moment nicht nur körperlich, sondern emotional hinzugeben. Das Verlangen war da, aber die Situation gab es nicht her. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig statt sich einen Ruck zu geben und jeden unpassenden Gedanken in den Hinterkopf zu vertreiben. Er war hier, weil er Sex wollte. Um mehr ging es nicht.  
  
Charlie atmete tief durch, ehe er die Lippen von ihrer Haut nahm - ein Akt, der ihm unwahrscheinlich schwer fiel.  
  
"Du riechst so gut", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er ihr endlich entgegenkam.  
  
Er fing an mit schnellen, harten Bewegungen in sie zu stoßen, was sie atemlos zum Stöhnen brachte. Laut und gedankenlos.  
  
"Sssh", zischte Charlie. "Sonst hört uns jemand."  
  
Charlie schob seine Hand von ihrem Hals höher und drückte sie auf ihren Mund. Er legte keinen Wert darauf vom Personal erwischt zu werden, aber es war so verdammt sexy es darauf anzulegen. Daher unternahm er keinen Versuch, ihr Stöhnen zu unterbinden. Im Gegenteil wurden seine Stöße lediglich härter, um es ihr schwerer zu machen, sich zu beherrschen. Da er sie eng umschlungen hielt, spürte er mit jeder Bewegung, wie sich ihre Brüste gegen seinen Arm schmiegten. Ab und zu ließ er seine Hand sinken, um sie zu massieren, jedoch fand sie immer schnell zurück an ihren Hals.  
  
Die andere Hand lag an ihrer Hüfte, während eine ihrer Hände zwischen ihren Beinen klemmte.  
  
Die Luft in der Kabine heizte sich auf, wurde dünner; der Schweiß lief Charlie nun deutlich über das Gesicht und der Pullover fing an, an seiner Haut zu kleben. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz raste.  
  
"Fuck", stöhnte Lina, bemüht ihre Stimme gesenkt zu halten. "Fuck. Härter... bitte, ich komme gleich."  
  
Der hektischen Bewegung ihrer Hand zu urteilen, die fest über ihre Klitoris rieb, war das auch nicht gelogen. Charlie hatte zudem den Punkt überwunden, in dem er ihr Techtelmechtel weiter hinauszögern wollte. Dementsprechend kam er ihrer Bitte nach. Er löste dazu die Hand von ihrem Hals, um sie rechts und links an der Hüfte festzuhalten. Er hielt sich an ihr fest, um seine Stöße kräftiger werden zu lassen. Er stöhnte seinerseits laut, schaffte es nicht, sich zurückzuhalten und biss sich immer wieder auf die Unterlippe.  
  
"...Noch ein bisschen... bitte..."  
  
Charlie biss die Zähne aufeinander; sein eigener Höhepunkt war so nah. So schrecklich nah, aber er sah es als seine Pflicht, sie zuerst zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Der Schweiß perlte von seinen Wimpern ab und tropfte auf seinen Pullover. Charlie atmete deutlich tiefer ein, während er bemüht war seine Lust zu zügeln. Er war schon so lang nicht mehr in einer Frau gekommen.  
  
"Oh Gott", keuchte er verbissen.  
  
Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Lina schrie bei ihrem Orgasmus praktisch gegen die Tür; Charlie spürte die starke Kontraktion ihrer Muskeln und kniff die Augen zusammen, während er ihr nur Sekunden später folgte, indem er selbst kam.  
„Oh Gott“, murmelte er leise.  
  
Charlie löste die Hände von ihrer Hüfte und stützte sich stattdessen an der Tür ab, indem er die Arme über ihre Schultern legte. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen, während er seinem stark pochenden Herzen lauschte, das ihm aus der Brust springen wollte. Eine angenehme Schwere legte sich über ihn, die ihn allerdings milde Lächeln ließ.  
  
Lina bückte sich nach ihrer Hose, die sie sich beim Hochkommen über die Beine zog, wodurch er aus ihr herausrutschte.  
  
Charlie gab ihr etwas Platz, um sich die Hose zuknöpfen zu können und packte sich selbst auch wieder ein, nachdem er sich das Gummi abgezogen hatte und sich mit einem Stück Toilettenpapier ein wenig gesäubert hatte. Eingerollt in das Papier, warf er das Kondom auf den Toilettendeckel. Anschließend wandte er sich Lina wieder zu und musterte sie eingehend. Sie sah müde aus, aber nicht unbedingt unglücklich.  
  
„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte er sanft nach.  
  
Eine feine Röte zog sich über ihre Wangen, was ihr einen beschämten Ausdruck verlieh, sie aber ebenso süß aussehen ließ. Immerhin nickte sie, versuchte aber mit beiden Armen ihren nackten Oberkörper zu verdecken. Gutmütig zwinkerte Charlie ihr mit beiden Augen zu und schenke ihr ein warmes Lächeln.  
  
Er warf die Folie, die auf ihrem BH lag, zu dem Müll auf dem Klodeckel und reichte ihr den Stoff.  
  
„Zieh dich an“, bestimmte er, damit sie sich nicht länger unwohl fühlen musste. Während sie mit ihrem BH rumnestelte, nahm er ihre Bluse und reichte es ihr weiter, sobald sie soweit war.  
„Danke“, saget sie, wieder vollkommen bekleidet.  
  
Sie schüttelte ihr Haar aus und lächelte nun sicherer zu ihm auf.  
  
„Bitte“, entgegnete Charlie schmunzelnd.  
  
Bevor er sie gehen lassen wollte, kam Charlie noch einmal auf sie zu. Er wollte noch einmal ihre Lippen auf seinen schmecken; noch einmal ihre Zunge genießen und ihren Geschmack spüren. Sie gewährte ihn seinen unausgesprochenen Wunsch und erwiderte den zarten Kuss. Dieses Mal waren sie um einiges sanfter, langsamer und wesentlich gefühlvoller, was ihn mit geschlossenen Augen tief in den Kuss seufzen ließ. Seine Hände umrahmten ihr Gesicht, hielten sie fest und wollten sie nicht gehen lassen, doch der Druck auf seiner Brust war deutlich. Er ließ sich von ihr wegschieben und öffnete dabei flatternd seine Augen.  
  
Er schwieg, während sein Blick unverwandt auf ihr lag, doch sie schenkte ihm bloß ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.  
  
„Ich sollte mich kurz frisch machen und dann muss ich zu meinen Freunden zurück. Die machen sich bestimmt Sorgen.“  
  
Charlie nickte.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf“, bat er. „Und viel Spaß.“  
  
„Ja, dir auch.“  
  
Sie drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür und war weg.  
  
Charlie schloss die Tür hinter ihr wieder, weil er dringend pissen musste. Er sammelte ihren Müll auf und klappte den Klodeckel hoch, um sich zu erleichtern.

Vor der Kabine stand Mark mit verschränkten Armen und tadelnden Blick an der Tür.  
  
„Fertig?“, fragte er trocken.  
  
„Hm“, brummte Charlie augenrollend.  
  
„Wieder glücklich?“  
  
Charlie schnaubte.  
  
„Glaub mir, Befriedigung hat nichts mit Glücklichsein zu tun, Mark.“  
  
Er ging an Mark vorbei, warf das zusammengeknüddelte Toilettenpapier weg und wusch sich zunächst die Hände, bevor er sich um seine verschwitzen Haare kümmerte.  
  
„Okay, dann. Schon mal was von Geschlechtskrankheiten gehört?“  
  
„Schon mal was von Gummis gehört?“, schoss Charlie sarkastisch zurück. „Ach ne, warte! Sonst wärst du mit 42 nicht noch mal Vater geworden.“  
  
Mark seufzte schwer.  
  
„Musst du es immer persönlich werden lassen, wenn ich versuche, an deinen Verstand zu appellieren?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, entgegnete Charlie ihm gleichgültig. „Vielleicht kümmerst du dich einfach mal was weniger um meine Angelegenheiten.“  
  
Charlie sah im Spiegel, wie Mark die Augen verdrehte und abschätzig schnaubte.  
  
„Sei ein bisschen dankbarer, dass ich vor der Tür gestanden hab, während du ihr Sahne in den Kaffee gegossen hast. Sonst wärst du nämlich hier rausgeflogen.“  
  
„Du hast doch bloß Angst, mit mir rausgeschmissen zu werden.“  
  
„Mein Gott, Charlie. Wie alt bist du? Hast du es echt nötig ein kaum volljähriges Mädchen in einer Kneipe…“  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Mark es nicht mal wagte, deutliche Worte für ihr Schäferstündchen zu finden, bewies, wie unangenehm es ihm war darüber zu sprechen.  
  
„Sie ist 21.“  
  
„Okay“, murmelte Mark, der offenbar um seine Fassung rang. „Und du bist 14 Jahre älter als die. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass meine Tochter mal mit einem Typen auf einer Bartoilette landet, der beinahe ihr Vater sein könnte…“  
  
Charlie verdrehte die Augen über seine väterlichen Sorgen.  
  
„Dann wird sie mehr Spaß haben, als du je hattest.“  
  
„Ich hab meinen Spaß. Mit meiner Frau und das reicht mir.“  
  
„Ja“, brummte Charlie. „Du musst aber nicht gleich etwas Heiliges draus machen. An Sex ist nichts heilig, egal mit wem du dich durch die Laken wälzt.“  
  
„Du musst es ja wissen“, spottete Mark.  
  
Charlie zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten. Stattdessen kämmte er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und versuchte das Chaos zu beseitigen, was durch sein Abenteuer entstanden war. Außerdem wusch er sich das Gesicht.  
Mark trat an seine Seite, während er sich das Gesicht mit Papiertüchern abtrocknete.  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du es mal mit einer Frau in deinem Alter versuchst. Vielleicht klappt es dann auch mal mit einer Beziehung.“  
  
Skeptisch hob Charlie eine Augenbraue – musste er sich jetzt dafür rechtfertigen oder ihm erklären, in welchem Alter seine Verabredungen waren, wenn er mal eine Frau traf?  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, aber ich treff mich durchaus auch mit Gleichaltrigen, falls dich das beruhigt.“  
  
„Gut. Vielleicht bist du dann auch einfach zu narzisstisch.“  
  
„Ich bin kein Narzisst“, verteidigte sich Charlie empört, indem sich ruckartig zu Mark umdrehte.  
  
„Nicht? Wirkt auf mich aber so. Vielleicht denkst du da mal drüber nach. Es liegt nicht immer an den anderen, Charlie.“  
  
„Das hab ich auch nie behauptet.“  
  
Mark strafte ihn Lüge, indem er bloß eine Augenbraue hob und ihn durchdringend ansah.  
  
Er wusste doch selbst nicht, wieso ihm das Pech so am Schuh zu kleben schien, aber von Mark brauchte er wohl kein Mitgefühl oder Verständnis erwarten, weil er eine solche Situation nicht kannte.

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von RileyValentino  
> Das Zitat am Anfang stammt vom Lied "Sur ma route" von Black M.
> 
> Mit der Formatierung des Textes bin ich nicht ganz zufrieden, so wie es jetzt ist, sieht es wenigstens etwas weniger furchtbar aus, als wenn ich es in einem durchgehenden Text lasse.


End file.
